


Requiem

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Requiem

Requiem 

A shower of notes:  
keening silver to shuddering thunder  
in discord  
descending.  
And in the harsh sounds of emptiness  
falling  
for seconds  
but endlessly.  
Lying in peace beneath new fallen snow. 

No tears for her, only music. 

for Joyce Lu  
died by her own hand  
February 23, 1972  
aged 18


End file.
